Emma's Promise
by XxXFallingForeverxXx
Summary: "I promise, I'll take you out of here, and you'll never have to see them again...But you have to promise me to get better first." The guardian of fun smiled sadly as an emotion he hardly ever saw on the sick girls face appeared. Happiness. "I Promise." Little did they know, that was one promise that would never be kept...Not in that life anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**This May or may mot be a series, it all depends on feedback :)**

Narrators POV -

Emma is a 11 year old girl, and the only thing she ever wanted was to be like every other girl. Note, wanted. Emma has a strange sickness. She can't go out and play with the other kids. It was as simple as that for her. She didn't care about the big, complicated name whatever she had was called. She just knew it meant that she, well, couldn't do things everyone else did. Just a list of cants, it seemed she could add one every day, cant go to school, can't go out and play, can't go on vacations, can't go to sleepovers, can't, cant, cant.

She was sick of it, and apparently, so was her family. Her brother almost hated her, after all, it was because of her they couldn't go on vacations, or the beach, or have friends over. He couldn't get the nicest clothes, money was tight because of her meds. He couldn't get that new movie, or skateboard. Because of her.

It wasn't right to blame her. But, technically, if you thought about it, it was because of her that he couldn't do or get those things.

Today was just like any other day. Not that it mattered. For her, the days blurred together. But she never gave up hope. Hope was neccesary, without it, what would she be?

* * *

Emma's POV -

I was curled up in my bed, watching a movie (which I was totally lost with) and messing with my hair. When my door opened. I didn't really acknowledge them, but their next words made my heart skip a beat.

"You've been doing well lately...I was thinking, maybe, if you would like, you could go outside with your brother? " mother sounded...nervous? I couldn't tell, and I didn't care.

A squealing noise filled the room as I slid out of bed and ran to the door. I was stopped however, by my mothers arm wrapping around my waist. "Carefull!" She shouts, but she sounds happy.

I quickly walk down the stairs, and power walk to the front door. I frown after realizing I probably don't have any snow pants that fit.

Then, mom taps on my shoulder, just as I'm about to beg to go to the store to get some. When I turn around my glumness turns to joy, and I swear I'm happier than I've been all year. In her hands are a pair of dark blue snow pants, and a knew pair of shiny black boots. Even though I didn't think it was possible, my smile gets bigger, as I realize they match my coat. I quickly pull the snow pants on, the slick materiel feels strange on my skin. Yanking on my boots I can barely hold my excitement.  
I yank my coat off the hook and make a break for the door, but mom stops me again.

"Hat and Gloves!" She yells, and takes my hand, as I try to pull away. Then she tugs a hat over my ponytail.

I run to the door, and pull it open.

Outside, my brother is playing with a few other children I've never met. Snow swirls around them, and cold air blows away any stray mittens, people shovel their driveways, and hang Christmas lights.

To anyone, it's looks like the average winter day. To me, it looks like magic.

Carefully stepping off the front porch, I hesitate for a moment. My earlier excitement turns to worry. What if they don't like me? I've never really had any friends...slowly, I turn around and start to walk back to the front porch. That is, until a snowball hits me square in the back of the head.

I fall forward with an 'omph' and land face first in the snow. I was definitely not expecting that.

Pulling myself up and out of the snow, I wipe my face off with my already snowy gloves. My face feels like it's been stuck in a freezer. As I open my eyes and peer at the other kids, I noticed they had stopped fighting, and were all looking at me. Well, crap.

I stand there awkwardly for a moment, but then, a new feeling began to replace it. My nervousness started to turn back into my earlier excitement. Smiling now, I waved.

"Hey, if your gonna hit a girl you don't even know, " I paused, and at first, all except my brother looked a little worried (and guilty). I hid the snow behind my back. "then I guess that gives me the right to hit you back!" I yelled, and chucked the snow at a boy with brown hair and eyes. It barely skimmed his shoulder, not that I cared, this was only my seconded snowball fight. The last...well, I don't really remember it.

After the fight, we decided to build a snowman family. It was a competition, and I was paired with the brown haired boy.

"So, what's your name?" He asks

"Emma, yours?" I reply,  
"Jamie" He says, smiling. "Hey, maybe Jack will help us with ours!"

"Jack?" I ask, "Who's that?" He looks back at me,

"Oh, you know, Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" His expression turns kind of sad for a moment, then happy again.

"I'll show you!" He shouts then runs up to...we'll, nothing, and starts talking and excitedly waving his hands.

* * *

**Hey guys, this only a preview thingy! Hope you enjoyed!  
~ Ellie**


	2. Witchcraft

Theres **a reason I haven't been posting, PM me for it! Also, I was surprised with all the wonderful feedback...of course it's not that much but I didn't think there would be any at all! Lol Love you guys!**

* * *

"I'll show you!" He shouts, then runs up to...well, nothing, and starts talking and excitedly waving his hands.

Emma -

"Uhm..." I stood with my head tilted a bit to the side. Though the boy had seemed nice, he know appeared a little 'off his rocker', as my mother would say.

Turning back to the hill, I started the base of the snowman. I wasn't sure how big it should be, so I turned back to where Jamie had been.

My mouth fell open, and a small squeak found its way out. Jamie was still there. But now, he was floating in mid air, smiling and laughing. I snapped out of my trance when the tall girl...Pippa? Hit my shoulder as she and everyone except my brother ran by, her yelling :  
"You can't have Jack help, that's not fair!" My frustration finally got a hold of me.

" .Jack?! And WHY is he FLOATING?!" This seemed to get their and Jamie's attention. Pippa turned back to me and Alex(brother),

"You can't see him?" She asked.

"See who?" Alex asks, exchanging a weirded out glance with me.

"Jack Frost." They all reply, as Jamie 'floats' down. My eyes go wide, and my brother whispers something like "witchcraft".

"Oh my go- ." I'm cut off by Alex, as he takes my hand and runs toward the house. He seems to forget for a moment that I'm not like him, that I'm, well, 'sick'. I forget it too. I'm not supposed to run a lot, and I must have been pushing myself more than I realized. My hands feel shaky, and my knees feel like there about to buckle underneath me. For a moment I feel nauseous and my black dances over my vision. I can still see, but it's like there's black spots in from of my eyes.  
Then, I fall.

Jack -

I was outside with Jamie and his friends, having, of course, a snowball fight, when someone I've never seen before came out of the house next door. She had on a dark purple coat with light blue designs, dark blue snow pants, and black boots. She had a cream hat over a side ponytail. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes.

She Looks really excited when she sees us, then she makes her way over. I'm just about to ask Jamie who she is when she suddenly stops, and her excited look turns to another expression I can't quite place. She turns back to what I assuming is her house, and starts to leave. At first I'm confused, but then curiosity gets the best of me. Creating one of my famous snowballs, I then chuck it at the back of her head.

It hits her, and she face plants strait into the snow. I feel bad for a moment, but then she stand up, and I know the magic worked.

After a snowball fight the kids decide to have a snowman building completion. Jamie gets paired with that girl who's name I learned is Emma.

Just as the competition begins, Jamie runs up to me.

"Jack! Will you help me and Emma with our snowman?" I laugh, but stop when I see Emma's expression. By the way she's looking at Jamie, I can tell she doesn't believe.

"Well, sure but wont she be a little weirded out if I hell and she can't see me?" Jamie thinks for a moment, then his face lights up.

"She'll have to believe if I float in midair!" He yells. I roll my eyes, that how his other friends started to believe too.

"Alright, but I'm starting to think you only want a ride." he laughs a little, and I pick him up and put him on my shoulders.

Thats when Jamie's friends run up, and Pippa, who had probably been listing but decided not to say anything until now, shouts :

"You can't have Jack help that's not fair!"

That's when Emma yells,

" .Jack?! And WHY is he FLOATING?!" All attention turns to her, and her brother who had walked up beside her.

"You can't see him?" Pippa asks.

"See who?" Emma's brother asks, sharing a glance with his sister.  
My chest seems to twist into a knot, and Jamie shoots me an apologetic look.

"Jack Frost " everyone but the siblings and me reply. I slowly lower Jamie back to the ground and a panicked look comes over Emma's face. Her brother whispers something to her, then, he takes her hand and runs.

"Well, their curious aren't they?" I sarcastically think.  
But as there running, Emma falls. At first I assume she just tripped, but then, she doesn't get back up.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLLTTLTLLTLTLLTLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLLTLT

* * *

**What did I do? I feel all evil...lol :) Rate and review!  
Also, I think I'm going to start a Titanic fanfiction...Maybe  
Ellie Says Bye!**


End file.
